Peanut Butter and Honey
by Dr.Kinz53
Summary: What happens when Dean is forced to make Castiel a sandwich and totally forgets about Castiel's new fondness of bees...


It was just a normal day... Well, about as normal as you can get when your name is Dean Winchester. Dean was lounging around drinking a beer and watching TV in his motel room, when he was actually supposed to be thinking of ways to get Kevin back and Sam was who knows where. He gulped down the last sip of his beer and got up to get another from the fridge. He froze when he heard movement from the living room area. He turned slowly, grabbing the knife from the table quietly as he crept toward the doorway. He peeked around and sighed when he saw what was sitting in his chair. He walked into the living room tossing the knife onto the table carelessly.

"God dammit Cas. You almost scared the crap out of me." Dean said glaring at the angel who was now occupying his chair.

"Hello Dean." Castiel looked up at Dean innocently.

"Well Cas, not that I'm not glad to see you but usually when you show up something's about to happen." Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel and sat down on the chair across from him.

"I need help." Castiel said.

"Cas, you're an angel, what could you possibly need help with?" Dean asked his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Well, I've been hearing this strange growling noise all day and I have no idea what it is." Castiel looked stricken with fear.

"What kind of growling noise?" Dean scanned the room searching for anything that could cause such a noise.

"Well whenever I hear it, I get this weird feeling in my stomach." Castiel replied. Dean looked at him in disbelief.

"Well uh, Cas, I believe your vessel might be acting up again." Castiel tilted his head to the side questioningly. "It means you're hungry." Dean looked at him with no amount of patience showing on his face.

"Oh... How can I fix this?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean for help.

"You eat something. Are you trying to ask me if I can make you something Cas? Jeez it's like your a baby stuck in a man's body." Dean stood up.

"I think it'd be pretty hard to stick a baby in a mans body Dean. I mean I know that souls can be taken out of a body but I don't think a baby has ever been put into a man's-"

"Shut up Cas." Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. Castiel looked insulted for a moment or two before he shouted.

"Do you have any peanut butter Dean!?" He asked. Dean popped his head around the corner.

"Peanut butter?" Dean screwed his face up real small.

"Yes. I keep hearing about these peanut butter sandwiches that everyone seems to enjoy. I want one." Castiel demanded. Dean sighed and mumbled something about babysitting a baby angel.

"Whatever you say Cas." Dean disappeared back into the kitchen. Castiel turned to the TV and stared at it intently. Castiel gasped in realization and Dean ran into the living room upon hearing the noise wielding a knife plastered with peanut butter.

"Dean, is that the pizza guy!? Why is he cheating on the babysitter with that older woman!? How could he? What will the babysitter say when she finds out!?" Castiel yelled.

"Cas it's not real. It's just a show to entertain people. It's all fake." Dean explained as patiently as someone with no patience for a crazy angel could.

"This is entertainment?" Castiel asked. Dean sighed, nodded, and walked back into the kitchen with his shoulders hunched and head hanging.

"Dean. I heard the growling noise again!" Castiel shouted a few minutes later.

"Hold your horses! I'm almost done." Dean called back.

"Horses? I don't see any horses. How am I supposed to hold them if they aren't even here?" Cas looked around the room.

"It's just an expression Cas." Dean replied.

"Oh."

Dean reentered the living room with two plates, each with a peanut butter and honey sandwich on them. He handed a plate to Castiel who inspected the sandwich. Dean sat back down in the chair across from him and took a big bite out of it with Castiel watching him. Castiel looked down at his sandwich, then back at Dean, then at his sandwich again. Dean stared at him the whole time.

"Just eat it Cas." Dean ordered. Castiel took a bite of the sandwich, then closed his eyes and savored the taste.

"Dean! What is this heavenly sweet taste?" Castiel asked in delight as he took another bite of the sandwich.

"It's peanut butter and honey." Dean replied, already almost finished with his. All of a sudden Castiel stopped chewing and stared at Dean with a heartbroken look.

"You put honey on this!?" Castiel asked swallowing the last of the bite he took.

"Yeah, why? You said you liked it a minute ago." Dean dusted the crumbs off his lap and sat back in his chair.

"Dean how could you do this to me? And the bees! What would they think!" Castiel shoved the sandwich back at Dean who took it and started eating it. Castiel gave him a shocked look.

"What? If you're not gonna eat it, who else is?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

"They stole this honey from the bees! The bees are my friends Dean! I can't just sit by and let you eat their honey that they made. THAT WAS STOLEN FROM THEM! They have to have it back." Castiel took the sandwich from Dean's hand. "I have to go find which bees it was taken from!"

"Cas, it's just honey! The bees make more of it anyway." Dean said trying to steal back his sandwich. Castiel jumped away from him.

"The bees made this for their queen! It belongs to them! I shall return it to it's rightful owner!" Castiel shouted and with a flutter he was gone. Dean frowned.

"He took that perfectly good sandwich." Dean thought aloud. He shrugged and went back to watching TV. A few minutes later he got up to make him another peanut butter and honey sandwich. He heard another noise in the living room.

"Cas? Back so soon?" Dean said continuing to make his sandwich.

"Cas was here?" He heard another voice say. He peeked into the living room.

"Oh hey Sam. Yeah, he just left. I don't think he's getting any better, he's just as crazy as he used to be... I made him a peanut butter and honey sandwich and he blew up when he found out that it was honey and said something about returning it to the rightful owners..." Dean explained just finishing his new sandwich. Sam walked into the kitchen, took Dean's sandwich and proceeded to take a bite out of it. Dean frowned and glared at Sam. He sighed and just walked back into the living room and sat down in his chair.

"So he went to give it back to the bees?" Sam asked, sitting down at the dining table.

"Seems like it." Dean said.

A half hour later, Dean was dozing off and Sam was on his laptop researching. A fluttering sound made them both jump. Castiel was standing in the middle of the room with big red welts all over.

"Damn Cas, what happened?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"They hurt me Dean. Why did they hurt me?" Castiel asked, looking like a five year old who had just gotten his candy taken away. Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean sighed impatiently.

"Cas, I don't think bees like it when you get close to their hives." Sam said matter-of-factually.

"Sam." Dean said glaring at him. "Come on Cas, let's go get those stingers out of you." He lead Castiel into the kitchen and proceeded to take a credit card and scoop out all of the stingers.

"I thought the bees were my friends Dean." Castiel looked at Dean.

"I'm sure the bees didn't mean it, and if you go back to them they'll apologize." Dean retorted.

"Really?" Castiel asked, a gleam in his eye. Dean just nodded. He didn't have the heart to tell him that the bees would sting him again. When Dean was finished he spotted Sam standing in the doorway watching him take care of Castiel. Sam raised his eyebrows, mocking him. Dean glared.

"Don't even say it Sam." Dean glared and put the credit card back in his wallet.

"Okay... Mom." Sam replied. Dean gave Sam a dirty look, then lead them all back into the living room.

They had just gotten settled into their positions, Dean in his chair, Castiel sitting in a chair near Dean, and Sam at the dining table with his laptop, when a loud growl pierced the air. Dean and Sam both looked at Castiel, who in turn looked around innocently.

"Dean, there's that growling noise again!" Castiel said. Dean just put his head in his hands while Sam cracked up laughing, leaving Castiel to tilt his head and look at them in confusion.


End file.
